


Hematophilia

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood cupping, Bonding, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, Hematophilia, M/M, Multi, Needles, OT7, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Slice of Life, stage names because author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Wonho has niche kink and Hyungwon has steady hands.





	Hematophilia

**Author's Note:**

> So K and I were looking at the english lyrics for Shoot Out and wouldn't you know Wonho just had to pop off with “I'm a bleeder” and well. Blood play is a personal favorite of mine. Please for the love of god(s) do not do this without proper training and safety. I'm begging you. - S
> 
> Quick Referance:  
> Wonho - bottom  
> Hyungwon - knife top  
> Shownu/Kihyun - Safety  
> I.M/Minhyun/Jooheon - audience

With how hard they had been promoting the last few years it was very rare that Wonho got to indulge in his favorite kink. Part of it was his own fault, he enjoyed taking off his shirt and flaunting the body he worked so hard for. However, now that everyone was used to seeing him shirtless it was nearly impossible for him to stay covered. With their the promotions ending they were allowed a few weeks to catch their breath, and Wonho knew how he wanted to spend tonight: Moaning and covered in his blood.

“You ready lovely?” Hyungwon dragged the alcohol wipe along his back. Already Hyungwon had marked the six spots that he would be puncturing with a surgery marker. The suction cups lay on a sterile tray, each having been sanitized before hand. The needle sets laid next to the cups arranged in the order if their use. The standard 18 gauges looked intimidating to some but for Wonho all he could think about was how much he wanted it in his skin.

“Yes sir.” He sighed happily letting his body relax. Despite the fact he was about to be stabbed multiple times with needles there was no one in the world he trusted more than Hyungwon to do this. The man always took good care of him, always respected the limits set, always made sure that he was happy and felt safe.

“What is your safeword?” long finger tips traced down his spine leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Udon.” The fingers left. 

“Good boy.” He could hear the crinkle stretch of latex as Hyungwon pulled on gloves. “I am putting the first one on.” The cold rim of a Kangzhu glass cup was pressed to his skin moments before a sharp pain spread from the center, already he felt warm blood welling to the surface, spreading along the curves of his back. “Color?”

“Green sir.” Wonho breathed past the pain as it bled into pleasure. The needle stung once more when it was slowly pulled out, the drag of the metal against flesh mixing low in his belly, the other side of the cup placed firmly against the skin trapped the red liquid inside. Within the glass the blood slowly seeped from the wound, they wouldn’t bleed for long since the puncture was small. “Thank you sir.” The clicks of the suction gun brought the sensation of tightening skin as each click drew more air out of the top seal creating a vacuum within the glass until it sat unaided and unmoving. Wonho gasped as the vacuum agitated his wounds, which were now slowly seeping blood while also raising the blood in his skin to the surface. His back warming up under the pressure. He loved the distinct marks the cups left, loved them almost as much as I.M’s teeth marks on his thighs. This was Hyungwon’s claim on him just like the dizzying needle spirals the vocalist created on Kihyun’s body. 

“You look so beautiful my lovely.” Hyungwon praised “You're bleeding so pretty for me.” He couldn't help the dopey grin that scrawled across his face. “Shownu. Put on a timer for ten minutes for each of these please. I'm going to do the next one okay?”

“Yes sir.” Glass. Sting. Blood. The pattern continued until all six cups were suctioned to his back and filling with warm blood. The residual pain had already made him hard in his shorts, the burning pain along his back adding onto the fire in his gut. “Sir please.”

“Please what lovely?” The gloves had been removed and the warm fingers trailed along his skin weaving between the glasses to stimulate the skin more.

“Please sir touch me.” He desperately wanted to grind against the bed, but knew he wasn't allowed. Moving while the cups were attached was forbidden. Too much could go wrong if he jostled around.

“Do you hear that boys?” Hyungwon asked. Sitting on either side of Wonho was Shownu and Kihyun, watching them like a hawk with an assortment of first aid and snacks should they be needed. They had all gone as a group to a series of lessons years ago being hosted by a fellow blood letter in VIXX when Wonho had said he wanted to try this. Along with information and methods each member had been trained in safety procedures in case of a injury or sugar drop. Know his partners were there and would take care of him bloomed warmth in his chest. “Wonho wants to be touched.”

“He looks so pretty sir.” I.M nuzzled Wonho's hair “You're doing so good.” Though he couldn't see them he knew Minhyuk and Jooheon were close by too.

“Do you want more lovely?” Hyungwon’s fingers trailed down his thighs softly.

“Yes please.” He sighed happily, melting more into the mattress “What do you have sir?”

“I have some spare needles I can make into a pattern for you.” The dry wet slide of an alcohol patch circled his right thigh “I'm waiting for my new ones to arrive so I can play with Kihyun. Right sweetheart?”

“Yes sir.” Wonho smiled at the other man's happy tone. Kihyun preferred needle work to blood cupping but loved to watch as Hyungwon did this for him. Wonho was happy with their progress, especially since at first Shownu had bulked against this entirely. The leader had valid concerns because of the dangerous nature of blood and needle play, he worried for the safety of all of them, but after months of discussions and going to the classes while the group was recovering from injuries the man was finally comfortable enough to allow their exploration and be present in the room. Even if he didn't understand the appeal. The three others were grateful they got to be with them to watch and see their lovers so open. After the first few times Minhyuk dubbed it a bonding experience and none of them ever missed a session.

“Okay lovely.” Sting. Slide. Sting. One needle placed “Color?”

“Green sir.” He replied dreamily. With each needle placed in his thigh he felt himself dropping deeper and deeper until he was floating in contentment.

Sting. Slide Sting.

Sting. Slide. Sting.

Sting. Slide. Sting.

“-nho?” Hyungwon’s voice filtered through the fuzz followed by a faint ping from a phone “Wonho?”

“Yes sir?” Slowly he came back down.

“There you are lovely.” He could feel the air in the room relax “Color?”

“Green sir.” Long fingers circled around the first glass cup before gently sliding under the rim to release the suction. No longer being held in place by the cup he felt the blood slide down his side and along the curve of the spine.

“Good boy.” Another cup released “Such a good boy for me.” Working down, each cup was released allowing the blood, both congealed and liquid, to move around freely “Pretty Wonho.” the stretch crinkle of latex was back moments before gloved hands slid through the mess, making the punctures bleed sluggishly. “How is this lovely?”

“Good. So nice.” Wonho was nearly drooling at the sensations of cool fingers trapped in smooth latex running through his own warm blood “Thank you sir.” Hyungwon kept the slow massage of muscle up until the blood became too dry and tacky from being exposed to the air and Hyungwon's fiddling “Jooheon.”

“Hey.” The rapper's voice moved closer “What is it lovely?”

“Pet my hair.” Nails scrapped gently against his scalp “Thank you.” Falling back under he let them continue their work.

***

Hyungwon watched as Wonho slipped in and out of subspace. Both Shownu and Kihyun had relaxed once the cups had come off, while understanding of their partner’s desires it was not something they'd gotten relaxed about over the years. Jooheon was still gently petting Wonho's dark hair while I.M rested against Minhyuk barely inches away. 

“How is everyone?” Hyungwon asked quietly so he wouldn't disturb Wonho.

“Jealous.” Kihyun winked “Can't wait for the new needles to come in.” Leaning over quickly he stole a kiss from the vocalist.

“Shownu?” The oldest shrugged but smiled down at the man below them. “Boys?”

“All good down here.” I.M smiled “Little sleepy though.”

“You can sleep after. This is bonding time.” The maknae blew a kiss. “Lovely?”

“Yes sir?” The words were slightly slurred.

“I'm taking the needles out.” The man gave a small nod. Carefully he removed the twenty needles and placed them in a bowl to be sterilized and disposed of. Since the needles only went through the top layers of skin very few had bled and the ones that did bled minimally. “Color?”

“Green.” Nodding he massaged the leg a bit.

“I.M please get a bowl of warm water and the medical towel.” The younger dropped a kiss onto Wonho's hair before walking out of the room. After a few minutes he returned with both items, the blue cloth already soaking in the bowl “Thank you puppy.” Stealing a quick kiss Hyungwon shooed him back to where Minhyuk was waiting with his arms open. Ringing out the cloth he leaned forward and with gentle motions he began to wipe up the mess covering on his lover's back.

“Looks like the punctures are clean.” Shownu put on a pair of latex gloves to begin inspecting the clean areas “Should heal up in a couple days. We just have to make sure he keeps his shirt on while the bruises are there.”

“The ones on his thighs will take about a week.” Kihyun circled around wearing gloves of his own to inspect them “That's pretty standard. I'd be surprised if they took longer. I.M you will have to stick to biting the other thigh for a few days while the holes close up. Got it.” I.M gave a lazy salute from across the room. 

“Kihyun? Can you please start the shower for me.” Hyungwon asked dumping the rag back into the red stained water. He had gotten most of the blood mopped up, however a shower was needed before he could dress the wounds. “Wonho, lovely, are you back with us?”

“Yeah.” The man lifted his head to smile up at them, looking worlds more content than a man who had just been bled should. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you do this for me.”

“Anything for you love.” Shownu kissed his forehead “Sounds like the shower should be good to go. Who do you want to shower with?”

“Hyungwon.” Wonho smiled but Hyungwon shook his head “No?”

“I need to clean up in here so I can bandage up your back and thigh when you get out.” Hyungwon removed the gloves “Maybe Shownu can go with you?” Dark eyes looked up at their leader.

“Of course.” Slowly Wonho got off the bed letting Shownu lead him to where Kihyun was waiting at the doorway. 

“All right you three.” Hyungwon turned his gaze to the others. “You know the drill.”

***

“You did so good Wonho.” Shownu slowly kissed him while Kihyun tended to his back and leg “So good.”

“It felt really nice.” He relaxed against the dancer. Shownu was really the only person who could handle his weight so he took every opportunity he got to do this “Thank you again.”

“Always.” Kihyun kissed a now clean shoulder “Thank you for your trust.” The singer let them stand under the spray for awhile longer keeping a steady stream of praise.

“I'm sleepy.” He mumbled into Shownu's chest. This always made him feel more relaxed after the initial wave of arousal left him. While some were ready for sex right after being cleaned he just wanted to sleep. He would pull one of his partners into bed with him after this for a nap. The water turned off and the two gently and carefully dried him before taking him back to the room where Hyungwon was waiting. “Can I nap?”

“Once I put on the ointment and gauze.” Hyungwon cupped his face to softly kiss him “You did so good.”

“I'll nap with you.” I.M yawned from his spot in the corner. Wonho smiled letting Hyungwon and Shownu dress the marks on his back and thigh before crawling into the bed where their maknae had made himself comfortable “C'mere big guy.” Letting himself be moved Wonho came to rest on his stomach with his head resting on I.M's shoulder. “Tuck us in?” Minhyuk beat the rest to the bed to begin tucking them in, getting a small chuckle from the group “Thanks.”

“Sleep well.” Hyungwon kissed them on the foreheads and after him the others all followed suit. Nuzzling further into the smaller man's shoulder Wonho fell asleep.

Fin.

Hyungwon: They're here  
Kihyun: Finally  
Hyungwon: Give me a few days to get everything cleaned and set up.  
Kihyun: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
